Pins and Needles
by Kikasha
Summary: A boy, betrayed and distrusting, finds his second life in the DBZ world. After dying in shock and disbelief, would this boy be able to pass on hope and kindness to others? Can his new ‘friends’ help him to become the once content and cheerful young man he
1. Betrayal

Dragon Ball Z 

Pins and Needles

A boy, betrayed and distrusting, finds his second life in the DBZ world. After dying in shock and disbelief, would this boy be able to pass on hope and kindness to others? Can his new 'friends' help him to become the once content and cheerful young man he once was? Or would he end up dead in this land as well?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but sometimes I wish I did…

Kikasha: Please enjoy!

Chapter 1

Betrayal

Forewarning:

The night was uncannily still as a car with broken headlights parked out side a peach coloured house, its sharp light temporarily blinding the small animals that had scampered for cover from their predators. Someone stepped out of the vehicle and took a key from a jacket pocket. The unidentified person opened the door, watched the car drive off before striding over the doorframe and shutting the door quietly. The person made a quick check through of the house before going up into a bedroom and waiting…

A boy with unruly, mid-shoulder length hair and narrow eyes, stood in his room, his eyes widening. A man swayed in the shadowed corner nearest the door, a glint of red stained silver in his hand. The bed was on the other side of the room, under the window, and the closest handle was pressed painfully into his back. The orange, yellow leaved curtains fluttered, casting eerie shadows across the already dark room as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

The figure's mangled foot dragged over the light orange carpet as the person approached the boy, threatening to run him through with the waving knife, taunting him, wanting him to run, to make the game more interesting. The boy's mouth hung open in a silent scream of horror as he glimpsed the face of his attacker during the flash of the pale moonlight through the hanging cloth. The figure's face was riddled with scars and yellow eyes were staring, unfocused, at the victim as the knife was slowly raised over the red haired head slowly. Too slow for the boy to handle.

The young man flung himself into the air, aiming for his bed, but the murderer was too swift. The dangerously sharp blade plunged through his bare left shoulder to the right mid-side of his stomach before it was pulled out. Metallic-blue hair was splattered with blood as the boy fell across his bed with a strangled moan, almost cut in half and as the figure drew the weapon back and gently stroked his face, the blade was driven into the side of his neck. Then, when shocked now round dull eyes stared back, hanging on the last few threads of life, the murderer leant in and whispered:

"I love you and will always do so. Don't forget me, my little wolf…"

As the bulb flickered, signaling the electricity coming back, the lady leaned down and placed a cold kiss on the still warm cheek. She was out the window in a swirl of her jacket, leaving no trace of her visit, before the 'little wolf' was dead…

Kikasha: Did ya like it?

Vegeta: Hn. It sucks!

Kikasha: Let's see you do better!

Vegeta: -folds his arms and looks away-

Bulma: I think he means Aisu dying…but I can't be sure…

Kikasha: oh…ok…on to the next chapter!


	2. The Regaining

**Pins and Needles**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but sometimes I wish I did…

Kikasha: I want to draw like Akira Toriyama…

Goku: I hope you do but I also hope you'll never get your hands on our manga! …Or a time machine!

Kikasha: Why?

Goku: Cause if you draw over the manga, we'll probably all die fighting crazed fan girls then ChiChi and Bulma might have to save the world…er, universe!

Kikasha: Hm, that is crazy! …Hey, I said I just wanted to draw like him, not remake the manga!

Goku: yeah, well…hehehe, just a thought…

Chapter 2

The Regaining

Pain! Pain was everywhere, spreading though his veins, lungs and his soul. How could this be? Why was he still alive? The 'little wolf' could not feel anything or move a limb. He could only lie there, feeling his ripped chest and gashed stomach cry out with agony. He groaned, prying open his eyes with his remaining strength as he felt vibrations of footsteps come near.

At first, he saw a man with spiky black hair staring at him, and then he weakly shielded his moss green orbs from the sun. He seemed to be rather light headed and winced when the man lifted him up then the poor boy was lost to unconsciousness.

-/With Goku/-

The saiyan was flying back home from a spar with Vegeta when a dying ki suddenly appeared to him. He slowed down and scanned the area, seeing as it was quite close, then his head swiveled back to the left as a body materialized out of thin air and gentle touched down on the hard earth. Goku's eyes widened as he flew closer and saw how mangled the person's body was.

Rocketing towards the bloody sight, he landed more than roughly as he would have preferred. The boy's skin was pale and he was almost cut in half. Prodding him gently to see if he was awake, Goku nearly turned Super Saiyan in shock. The boy's skin was just about cold!

Bending over the person, he saw eyes open then squeeze shut in unmistakable pain. The Earth raised saiyan gently took the boy into his arms and ITed them to Bulma's lab. He made sure to alert Bulma by opening the lab from the outside; it always made a loud hiss. Impatiently pressing his hand on the hand scanner, he wanted for the doors to slide aside before rushing inside and turning his head to find the regenerating cell. Bulma was known to move it to clean but it was in the same place as last time.

Dashing to the machine, Goku punched the button to bring the table from out of the liquid and laid the boy down on the surface, careful of his mid section, as soon as it was out. The young man was unconscious, which scared Goku, and his breathing was ragged and short now, his flesh paper white.

The man stuck the long cords on the patient, putting a mask over his mouth and nose, and gave Bulma a pleading glance as she hurried into the room. She decided to act now and ask later. Goku watched as she inserted a pointy item that, in the scary past, he had found out was a needle. She slammed her hand down on the reddish orange button as she finished and the table-like surface was pulled back into the clear pink liquid.

"Now, who's he?" Bulma inquired.

"I don't know. He kinda appeared out of thin air and I saw him. He was better than this though…"

Bulma sighed. She knew Goku well enough to trust him when he had his ideas on something so she wouldn't give up on this one.

"Alright, you'll know when he wakes up. I'll get Trunks to power up," She said.

Just as the words escaped her mouth, a small boy, around 9 or 10, ran in the room.

"Mom, dad kicked me out of the GR!" he complained.

The inventor smiled at her son, telling him that they could make cookies as soon as she was finished talking to Goku. Trunks grinned at the sound of his best friend's dad's name and bounced over to greet him, not noticing the figure in the cell.

"Hey Trunks! Sorry, little man, but I was just going."

Goku ruffled the youngster's hair and turned to Bulma.

"Got to go before ChiChi yells at me. Take care of the boy."

"I will," Bulma replied, knowing that he didn't mean her son.


	3. A Dream

**Pins and Needles**

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but sometimes I wish I did…

Kikasha: -pats Aisu on the head-

Aisu: -is asleep-

Kikasha: -sighs- on with the story…

Chapter 3

The Dream

The boy woke with a moan, wanting to know why he was still alive. The sheets he sensed he was touching were cool and smooth and there seemed to be invisible weights holding him down. Although he wanted to lie there, he struggled faintly against them before giving up. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes so he rested his head back down and drifted off to sleep with this dream playing in his head…

-Beginning of Dream-

A black haired, red eyed man was sitting on a table, getting a clear green fluid injected into his neck by a doctor. He smiled at a lady watching him with dazzling green eyes by the door. Getting off the table, the doctor now gone, he walked over to the lady and wrapped his arms round her. His lips moved with no sound but a speech bubble appeared above his head. It showed a bald green man with antennae coming out of his forehead, with the same needle in his arm but the liquid was being drawn from him.

The lady nodded happily as the scene faded off into another. The same lady was sitting under a shelter in a velvet chair, watching a tournament being played. She yawned and the father and son sitting nearby, who both had black eyes and black flaming hair, smiled at her. The youngster leaned over to offer an arm wrestling game and an emblem of royalty shone on his armor. The lady nodded after placing a hand on her slightly bulging stomach and held out her right arm.

The scene seemed to pause before fading off. The man had a panicked, worried expression spread across his face as his wife and him shared one last embrace and kiss before she backed into a space pod. The two stared at each other until the door closed with a hiss and the pod shot off into space. A tear rolled down each of their faces as they turned away from the other forever.

That picture quickly vanished to display a pod smashing into the ground on Earth. It hissed open and the woman stumbled out holding a bundle of cloth. She walked a whole mile to a town where she gave the crying bundle of the first person she saw before collapsing in the dirt, dead. The displayed picture dissipated swiftly.

A boy pranced around at the age of one, outside a small village, when a hole suddenly appeared in the ground and he was swept away, never to be heard of or seen again.

-End of Dream-

The blue haired inventor watched with fascination as his brainwaves increased for hours then as fast as they came up, they went back down. She wondered what was happening for the young man and why he was acting so strangely. She had to admit though, that he was healing at an extremely high speed; two days were coming to an end from when he was put in the cell.


	4. Awakening

Pins and Needles

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ! -

Chapter 4

The Awakening

Bulma and Vegeta were watching the boy when his eyes snapped open and he released a silenced scream that had been trapped within for some time. The lady gasped while Vegeta stared cold-heartedly at the boy as he ripped the oxygen mask off and swam to the glass wall. He brought his fist back, looked at the glass in frustration then pounded on it with strength renewed and it cracked. The boy paused, his green eyes widening and his blue hair swirling round him, startled at this new power he felt bubbling inside of him, then preceded in whacking the glass again.

By this time, the prince of saiyans knew that the boy was not going to be able to stand and he was going to end up carrying the boy somewhere. He smirked as the boy's fist hit the glass wall for the eighth time. He knew if he was in the boy's position, the glasswould have broken with the first blow.This time, as the boy lashed out,the three tiny cracks webbed out in a great, beautiful oval shape, taking on the appearance of ice. One more hit and shards of glass and liquid showered the two onlookers.

The boy was spewed forwards, landing in glass on his knees, his hands riddled with shallow slashes and blood mingling with the pooling regenerating substance.

"Oh…" was all Bulma could get out.

The 'little wolf' felt woozy after such a large amount of blood loss, so much that he wasn't thinking of his actions. He raised his head, taking note of the people in the room and stood shakily, leaning on the broken cell for support. The pain did not register as he stabbed the broken pieces into his palms in order to stay up right. Eyes not focusing, he asked the prince 2 questions.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The prince snorted.

"Vegeta. You are on Earth, where else?"

He didn't pick up the sarcasm but nodded amiably, turning, seemingly half drunken, towards Bulma and extending a partially clean hand. The inventor gave him a guarded glanced before he spoke in the same hoarse, low tone.

"Pleasure to meet you Vegeta and Miss…."

"Briefs, Bulma Briefs," She said at once, shaking his hand automatically.

Some where in his oxygen-depraved brain, that line pulled a trigger. A whole lot of memories exploded in his mind so, as his icy cold skin left her warm flesh, he fell backwards in a faint.

Bulma's reaction was too slow. Vegeta sighed as he saw the boy tilt backwards, falling, and stretched out his arms to catch him. Lifting him into the air, he gave Bulma a disgruntled look then she nodded gratefully and wordlessly led the way to the sofa in the sitting room.

* * *

Vegeta: Why am I always doing something nice? Rewrite that!

Kikasha: Fine. But they don't have to read it!

Vegeta: Whatever…just do it…

Kikasha: Shut up!

* * *

Vegeta smirked as he saw him fall. He caught him with his boot, roughly set him on the ground, then turned and walked off. Bulma took a while to recover and was extremely annoyed when she saw Vegeta gone. She lifted the boy up, more easily than she expected, and carried him to the sofa in the sitting room where she tended to his wounds.

* * *

Kikasha: There, ya stuck up psycho dork!

Vegeta: …whatever…

Kikasha: Pffft! Fine! whacks Vegeta and grins cuz he can't move without her permission


	5. Meeting Goku and Trunks

Pins and Needles

Kikasha: I don't own DBZ… it sucks.

Goku: I don't think so…

Kikasha: Clam up!

Chapter 5

Meeting Goku and Trunks

Three days after the boy had been brought to the lab, Goku came to check up on him. Trunks had raised his power level then quickly dropped it so Bulma must have seen the young man awake. Vegeta had surprised everyone by volunteering to help make cookies but he took his station way from his son on the other side of the room. He was blocked from view from incomers in the kitchen but he could see them.

After Bulma had recounted the boy's brief coming to reality, they made some funny jokes and threw clumps of batter at each other. The foursome was have a good time. Even Vegeta made a perfect lob of dough, into Goku's face.

Aisu awoke with a feeling of lightness and insecurity. Wondering what he was doing in an animated world and even more, what he was doing alive, he opened his eyes and gradually tilted his head to see the room. Two chairs were in the far corner and another three were in the other. In between them was a corner table and a pale green rug was spread on the tiled floor. The peach walls smiled as they seemed to want to cave in on him. He sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the sofa, and tottered off his feet.

When the young man had recovered enough of his walking ability, he decided to investigate the echoing of laughter though the hall. He made it to the doorframe before doubling over and clutching his rib cage. The gash he had received from Eva, his fiancée, had broken a couple of ribs and he could not breathe properly.

Gasping, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the frame for a few seconds before venturing forth into the hall. His ribs hurt like hell but it didn't matter because he was going to kill himself anyway. Just as long as he could die peacefully, he did not care if he was injured. Walking towards the excitement, the boy stopped to look himself over in a wall mirror.

He screwed up his face at his image. His metallic light-blue hair was messed up and bits of it were purple with dried blood. Bandages encircled his midsection and shoulder and his pale skin was flushed pink with the accompanying pain. The long blue jeans he was wearing were blood-caked and a bit ratty. His feet were bare but he shook the dried blood off them prior to he shaking his head and tottering over to the kitchen door.

Aisu looked round the wall and turned his expressionless gaze on the Earth-raised saiyan. Trunks, though, was the one who attracted the attention to the boy. He saw Vegeta freeze and glare at the door so he turned to pseudo-glare as well and saw the blue haired young man standing there.

"Look! He's awake!" The 9 year old said happily.

Aisu jumped slightly and twisted his gaze to the young one. Bulma spun around after quickly dropping a cookie-pan on the counter and smiled.

"Hi there! How do you feel? Anywhere hurt?" Bulma asked.

The green-eyed boy slowly shook his head once and Goku looked on curiously at the interchange between them as Vegeta noticed the change in demeanor that the boy took on. He frowned in disbelieving frustration as he placed his pan on the nearest counter without being heard or seen. Goku decided to try his luck.

"Hi, I'm Goku!" He said talkatively.

Aisu's stare swiveled back to the spiky haired man. The man's eyes were large and dark brown…or black, Aisu couldn't tell, but they shone with merriness and fun. His orange gi and blue undershirt were splattered with dough and his black boots were mud splashed. The young man did not reply, just stared at him. Bulma had a feeling that she shouldn't talk just yet, as did Trunks. His eyes trained back and forth from the man to the young man. Goku was shocked. Even Vegeta spoke back! He chose to try again.

"Glad to see you're up and well. You had a nasty slash before I brought you here," He continued.

He saw the boy's eyes narrow and felt unsure about having saved him. Goku now started to wonder if he had rescued a killer, like Cell or Buu. He could kill Cell over and over again now, but he would not like the fact that he was back.

Aisu's face wiped blank as he saw power flash through the man's eyes. Goku, as he called himself, was radiating with a friendly but harmful power and Aisu turned away from it.

"Bulma, thank you for helping me. I will take my leave now; I don't want to be a nuisance," Aisu said in a low voice.

"…"

Bulma was silent as the boy turned and walked with a limp to the front door. Vegeta was smirking and staring at the stunned people standing motionless in the kitchen. The saiyan watched from behind the wooden parting as the boy spun round and left then went back to kneading the dough.

"I think that boy has gone though lots in the short time he has lived. It's like he was betrayed…and now doesn't want to trust gain, or at least show his trust," Bulma whispered to the three.

Aisu was at the verge of stepping out into the yard when he heard the low sentence that the lady put together. He smirked.

'You don't know how true that is,' He thought earlier than stepping out into the green area.


	6. Trying to Kill

Pins and Needles

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ but my imagination owns Aisu and I control my imagination so therefore I own Aisu! Mhuahahahaha cough cough hahaha…

Chapter 6

Trying to Kill

The breeze was colder than normal but, from the look of things, it was just past winter. The young man started his walk though the trees surrounding the capsule house. He walked for about twenty minutes, undisturbed and annoyed, through rocky cracks and mossy-forested areas. The boy saw a stump two minutes later and decided to stop awhile. He sat there and rested the head in his hands.

After a few seconds of listening to silence, the sound of trickling of water floated over to him. He glanced up and looked in the direction of the sound. All he saw were trees and thorny bushes dotting the place. Standing up after his brief stop, he continued to search for some way to kill himself.

He followed the sound of the running water and soon enough, after dangerous mountain climbing over huge boulders that looked strategically placed, and scrambling through deep craters, he saw a sparkling expanse of water. Taking a closer look, he saw that a waterfall was feeding it the cool liquid. Getting an idea, the young man looked about for a way to get up to the top of the falls.

After a few futile attempts at climbing the mountain, Aisu found a path leading in that direction. He scampered up the rocky track as the sun was at its highest. Its rays beat down on him, making him dehydrated and sweaty but he continued on his way, panting and determined to reach to the peak. In two and a half hours he was on his knees by a gushing river, staring at it like it was a mirage, then he looked at the sky and his eyes rolled back into his head as he threw himself backwards into the strong current.

His eyes flickered open and he breathed in. He splut- wait a minute…breathed in! That's not supposed to happen! He's supposed to be dead! Right? Aisu spluttered and floundered about in the now disturbed water. He choked and swallowed lots of water then was pulled up out of the water by a green person from the back of his neck. He couldn't take in any air! That 's just how he wanted in. The boy stopped flailing and went limp in the green man's grasp but then was shaken damp and flung into a tree.

Aisu's back connected with the trunk and then, as the force of the hit pushed him forwards, his shoulder blades cracked together. He grunted and slid down the bark, dazed and coughing violently, water being spewed over his legs. Too dazed to notice himself being hauled off the ground by the green creature. His air supply was being cut off again but only a small amount this time.

"What were you doing, floundering in the water like that after lying there for hours?" snarled Piccolo.

Aisu's vision cleared at once and he stared back, a blank expression on his face. Piccolo's hold tightened and he brought his face closer to the boy's when he didn't reply.

"Well, answer!"

Aisu smirked, a plan forming in his demented mind; if he got the green guy angry enough, maybe he could kill him! It was a perfect plan for someone who wanted to get killed by Piccolo, and knowing him, it was a tortuous death. The green guy got tired of waiting.

Wham! Aisu kicked the guy with all he could muster at the moment. Piccolo just smirked and looked at him.

"That's all you got? Pathetic."

Aisu spat in his face.

"Why you!" Piccolo growled and dropped the young man into the roots.

Aisu sighed after cringing. It didn't work. He decided to go back up to the river and try to drown himself again. Stumbling, drunken like, to his feet, Aisu hobbled to the path before hissing and latching on to his ribs. Fire seemed to run through them like they were kerosene and he doubled over in pain. He became light headed but, never the less, he stood and persisted in following the trail back up the mountainside.

Four hours later, the light haired boy was kneeling two meters away from the bank of the river. He could go no further, his stomach growling. Dehydration was getting to him and the close-to-fainting spells were back, forcing him into submission. He struggled with himself until he found the strength he needed to heave himself up then lean over the flowing river before falling in and feeling his body being dragged to the waterfall.

-/With Piccolo/-

Piccolo watched the boy ascend the mountainside slowly. Wondering what this boy was trying to do, he floated overhead and waited. The namek nearly fell asleep staring at the determined young man. But when Aisu was about to throw himself over the waterfall, the green alien dude dropped towards him.

He had smelt Bulma's scent on the boy and thought that she would like to know where he was or what he was trying to do to himself (too much use of this word, I know ). The namek dived down to the falls and glimpsed round for his body then snatched something out of the rushing liquid. A drenched body came out with his hand and Piccolo grabbed the body by the waist then sped off.


	7. The Meeting

Pins and Needles

Piccolo: Wow…you're really mean to this kid!

Kikasha: Yeah, well…I learned from the best.

Piccolo: -smirks- I can't disagree with you.

Kikasha: -shudders and peers round, looking for her mom- my mother'll remind me if I forget it too…

Piccolo: -folds his arms- life can be frustrating…

Kikasha: You got that right. Ok greeny, you're turn to say the disclaimer!

Piccolo: Yeah, I know. The Disclaimer is: 'I do not own Dragon Ball Z but I own Aisu Ookami…that sucks.'

Chapter 7

The Meeting

Halfway to Bulma's house, a hoarse, venomous voice was heard from under Piccolo's right elbow.

"Let me go."

Piccolo smirked and dropped the boy only to catch him again, six seconds later. Aisu, although he was about to faint with fatigue and fright, didn't scream. He just fell then lay roughly in the crook of Piccolo's arm when the namek caught him, his eyes wide.

The boy was shaking when he was set on his two feet. Piccolo was smirking as he pulled the shaking boy along and knocked on the door firmly. There was a crash inside then, seconds later, the door swung open to reveal a pink-faced inventor and a broken vase far down the hall.

"Piccolo! Hello, why'd you…oh," Bulma said, faltering on her last words as the green man shoved the boy into the house.

"He's suicidal. Just thought you might want him back," Piccolo growled.

Bulma turned to watch the young man on the floor. He was slouched forward slightly, his legs spread out in front of him and his knees bent. He was playing with the corner of a tile, a purple spot forming on his right elbow. His chin was resting in his left palm as his left elbow balanced on his knee.

"Ah…yes…could you watch him for a minute?" asked the lady.

The namek nodded in disapproval but Bulma was already rushing down to the gravity room. She took one glance into the room the flinched as her son was knocked into the wall although she knew he would get up again. She lifted a panel then pressed her hand on it before punching different buttons. Trunks flew up to the ceiling as he got up, not expecting the sudden change in gravity, but Vegeta saw Bulma outside before she changed it.

Vegeta watched as his son dashed his head against the roof then fell to the floor. Bulma cracked open the door then pushed it open wide. Trunks was holding his head in the ground while Vegeta folded his arms and stared at Bulma.

"What do you want?" Asked Vegeta, obviously annoyed that his spar was interrupted.

"Piccolo brought the boy back-" Bulma began.

The little boy shot up at once.

"Can I bring him down here mom?" He inquired hopefully.

Bulma nodded then watched her son run out of the room.

"Vegeta, you better not kill him or harm him in any way. He's suicidal and I want to figure out why so I want you to help me by taking care of him for a while. OK?" Bulma stated, giving him a 'do-it-or-else' look.

Vegeta grunted and scoffed at her retreating back. So the boy was trying to kill himself…this should be good. Vegeta smirked and leaned against the side of the control panel. Bulma got to the door just in time to see Piccolo fly off and Aisu being helped to stand by Trunks.

"Come with me! Dad and I want you to spar with us!" Trunks exclaimed.

The boy dragged the young man back down into the GR followed by Bulma, who left them there, in the care of Vegeta. Aisu gave the two a blank stare as he was dragged to the control panel and put to stand in the non-gravity area.

"I'm Trunks," said the boy proudly. "And this is my dad!"

Vegeta and Aisu stood there, having a silent competition, waiting for the other to back down from their stare. Green and black met but were forced apart when Trunks pushed Aisu out of the ring and reached for the gravity controls. Vegeta immediately stepped forwards and slapped his son's hand away from the dial before twirling it to 20.

* * *

Kikasha: Don't you wanna see what happens? 

Aisu: Just kill me already!

Trunks: But I don't want Aisu to die!

Vegeta: -crosses his arms- I do not want to see anything except me beating this boy into a pulp! –points at Aisu-

Kikasha: -watches as the three dive into a quarrel- ah well oh well.(-.-)

Vegeta: shut up all of you!

Kikasha: -sigh- (--')


	8. The GR

Pins and Needles

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z! Yay! It would be a lot to draw…

Chapter 8

The GR

The 'little wolf' fell to his knees, his eyes hazing over for a moment before he shoved himself to his feet, a vein popping up on his forehead. Trunks hopped up beside him and sprang into a fighting pose, hoping to have a small spar. Aisu gave him a strained, shocked look before slowly taking a step backwards.

"What…do you…want," The frightened young man asked.

Trunks was giving him a challenging stare, waiting for him to make the first move, then he stopped and relaxed.

"Don't you spar?" inquired the boy.

Aisu shook his head with great difficulty, the 20times gravity weighing him down considerably. He was surprised he could stand let alone talk as he watched Trunks move fluidly in the gravitated area. Then Aisu realized something.

"_Yu-nakare shoi ningen!_"

"_Gozen seppan ningen, seppan saiyan._ Does that count?" The small boy said proudly.

"Yeah, and I'm a monkey's… uncle," Aisu muttered, backing away, looking freaked out.

Trunks stared at him. "You are?"

Taking off towards the door, Aisu had a hard time running. He suspected it was the gravity and didn't bother about it until Vegeta sprang towards the control panel, completely enthralled with the human running in that gravity. The saiyan twisted the dial to 75 and watched in disappointment but fascination as Aisu fell to his knees, panting for oxygen.

The boy could barely breath. There were white spots popping into his blurred vision and he fell on to his chest, his right cheek hitting the ground as he tried to get used to the gravity. Vegeta watched as his son gave him a strange glance before running over to see if Aisu was ok. Trunks made it to his side as the young man groaned. His ribs were becoming sore and he could hardly move, this wasn't his day. Then again, no day was his day.

Aisu's ragged breathing assured Trunks that he was alive but when the boy began to get to his knees, Trunks gasped. The small boy could see a fine trickle of blood running down the side of his mouth and there was a lovely purple-blue spot growing on his cheekbone. Aisu's arms were shaking as he fell back over. Trunks couldn't move in shock and confusion.

As the young man's vision started to fade, a figure appeared in front of him…

Kikasha: Find out who it is, in the next 2 episodes of 'Pins and Needles'

Gohan: oh boy…


	9. Teacher? Goku?

Pins and Needles

Krillen: Hey if Goku's a teacher, am I in this story?

Kikasha: I'm sure I can squeeze you in somewhere…

Krillen: What do you mean I have no big part!

Yamcha: she never said that… and hey! I wasn't in it yet either!

Kikasha: -runs as she is chased by barbarians- heh heh

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama owns DBZ! -

Chapter 9

Goku, the teacher

Goku peered round the corner to see a closed front door.

"He's gone Bulma," The earth raised saiyan reported, turning back to the kitchen.

Vegeta was standing behind the one-way wood, Trunks was sneaking a cookie past Bulma and the inventor was standing by the huge center table, staring at the doorway. The saiyan walked over to her, winked at Trunks then steered Bulma over to the oven.

"Your cookies are burning."

Bulma started and slipped on her mitts before rescuing the poor things. The saiyans then sensed a quick raise and fall of Gohan's power and Goku pulled a face.

"Better get going. Gohan said ChiChi just got home," muttered Goku.

"Fine then. Take some cookies with you!" Bulma remarked, fetching two capsules from a drawer.

After stuffing about 45 huge cookies in each, she gave them to Goku who thanked her and told everyone bye before ITing out. He appeared in his hall, taking off his boots and stepping into the kitchen. ChiChi was already cooking dinner and Goku came up behind her to give her a hug. Wrapping his arms around her in an embrace, he placed the capsules on the counter and smiled. ChiChi looked back at him with a smile.

"Hi Goku. Would you like to check on the kids for me?"

"Sure," Goku replied.

Unwrapping his arms, he made his way to the stairs and started up, curious about the silence caste over the area. The saiyan walked across the hall to Gohan's room, hearing Gohan's voice after hearing it a few seconds later. The semi-saiyan and his brother were looking at a hat and talking in small voices when Goku knocked on the door. Goten looked up.

"Oh, hi dad!" He said, grinning. "Was this really Gohan's hat?"

"Yes it was. I'm surprised he kept it, after all though those people who wanted to get it," Goku replied, smiling at his first son.

Gohan smiled and nodded at his memory (ya know, the one where Garlic Jr. got immortality. The first movie I think).

"Why'd they come after the hat and you? Why not dad?" Goten curiously asked his brother.

Goku and Gohan glanced at each other and laughed.

"Well, someone wanted the Dragon Balls. And the four stared one was right here for safe keeping," Goku explained, indicating to an indent in the peak of the hat.

Goten stared at it a while as silence reigned again. Goku decided, after a minute, to break the silence.

"Hey, Goten, did Gohan teach you Solar Flare when I was up there?" Goku asked, pointing to the ceiling.

The young boy shook his head in puzzlement and Gohan sighed. After telling ChiChi where they were going and when they were expected back, the saiyan flew with his sons to the lake to practice. After a few displays of how to use and block Solar Flare, Goten decided to try to use the attack. One and half hours later, Goten had gotten a medium Solar Flare down pat.

"I'm going to see if I can find Videl, okay?" Gohan asked suddenly.

Goku nodded, rubbing his eyes from being blinded by Goten. The young semi-saiyan couldn't care less as he jumped round, joyful at having succeeded in blinding his father once. Just as the teen was flying over the suburbs of the forest, he sensed an increase in a rather low energy, as did Goku. The two stopped and stared for a while as it sky rocketed before going back down.

Kikasha: And who-

Krillen: And who is this mysterious owner of the energy? Find out soon…

Yamcha: I didn't know you could do that! Wow!

Krillen: … -hits Yamcha over the head-


	10. Goku to the rescue…again?

Pins and Needles

Thank you so much all of you who reviewed! Even those who wanted to nut were too lazy… like me sometimes. XD

All of them were extremely helpful; they make me wanna write more! Be proud of yourselves Thomas Drovin, Sayain Queen, The General of Darkness, Mirablick Russ and Dark ().

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!

Kikasha: -Grabs a pencil and paper- Lets rock and roll!

Trunks: -sighs- You gonna write more?

Kikasha: Yep! –glares- why?

Trunks: no reason!

Chapter 10

Goku to the rescue…again?

At once, Goten flew at his father, ready for a spar, which Goku accepted. For two hours, the two, father and son, went at it and then Goku checked the time, sitting with one hand out behind him, the other out in front of him bearing a neon blue watch.

Goku exclaimed, standing up, "Oh shoot! Come on Goten! Let's go pick up Gohan. Your mom's waiting."

Goten called Nimbus and the two climbed aboard, flying over the forest and to the city, where they thought Gohan might be. Sure enough, they saw Gohan leaning against a wall with Videl standing beside him, hands on hips.

"You mean you can't help me harness my ki and make ki balls like yours?" She asked, slightly disappointed.

"Sorry Videl."

Gohan shook his head, looking up at Goten and Goku, who just made it, floating above the two on Nimbus. Goten looked down at Gohan with large dark eyes and waved.

"Hey, Gohan! Mum's waiting for us!"

"All right! Go on, I'll catch up," replied the semi-saiyan.

The saiyan and his son nodded and grinned at Videl before zooming off into the pink horizon. Gohan turned back to his girlfriend, an embarrassed, apologetic expression gleaming on his face. Videl laughed.

"Go on Gohan. I've seen what happens when your mother's angry!"

"Thanks. And see you later Videl!"

Gohan rose into the air.

"Bye!"

Gohan watched Videl wave, then waved back and dashed through the air to catch up to his father and little bother. The forest flew past his in a blur as he thought of the strange burst of energy he sensed before, he pushed it out of his mind and landed by the front door just in time. The smell of food wafting through the air made his stomach growl and he sped inside, seating himself at the table at once. After the meal, Goten and Gohan went to wash the dishes while Goku dried them.

"Hello?"

ChiChi answered the phone.

"All right. I'll be right over."

The woman came into the kitchen looking extremely flustered.

"Bulma just called and asked me to go over for a while. Don't get into any trouble!"

"See you mom!" Gohan and Goten called as she rushed out the door to her car.

Goku frowned, put down the last plate and listened for his wife leaving before ITing over to Vegeta and Trunks's ki. His sons watched him go with a sigh before going to go their homework.

The earth-born saiyan appeared in the GR in Bulma's basement with a body on the ground in front of him and a lavender haired boy standing still before him. Goku gasped.

* * *

Kikasha: -stares at Vegeta in mirth- You're gonna get your butt kicked!

Vegeta: -smirks- Yeah right!

Krillen: -reads her papers- I think she's right!


	11. Finding a Friend

Pins and Needles

Chapter 11

Finding a Friend

Blue hair covered the half lidded green eyes as Aisu looked up at the blurry orange figure and sucked in a pained breath. He fought to stand but the figure was bending over him, picking him up. Gravity pulled his bones to the floor, making his breathing even more constricted than before. He heard angry scolding then recognized the voice. It was the guy who saved him…what's his name…

"Vegeta!"

Nope that wasn't it…

"Why did you do that? He's hurt enough as it is!" Goku exclaimed, hurriedly walking into the small circle around the control panel.

Vegeta snorted as the young man coughed and drew in a deep, faltering breath. Goku's eyes narrowed.

"Do what Kakarott? Prevent the boy from leaving?"

The smaller male smirked at the younger saiyan's surprised expression. Trunks just stood there, listening.

"Why? It was fun."

Aisu shakily raised a hand to his mouth and wiped away the bloody line. Goku looked down at him, his eyes wide and worried, as he twisted back the dial with his left hand.

"Are you all right kid?" He asked, lowering him to the floor.

Aisu just shook in his boots and stared. He wouldn't answer, even when Vegeta threatened to throw him back into the gravity. His head seemed to expand and contract particularly fast, making him fairly dizzy. Goku decided to take him upstairs as Trunks edged over to see the boy's condition.

"Come on. I'm taking you upstairs."

Goku's statement just received a slight nod and Aisu stood slowly, falling down once, but climbing to his feet again with Trunks's help. Vegeta 'hn'ed and walked to the door, opening it and walking out in an irritated fashion. Goku glanced after him before offering his hand to Aisu, trying to get the young man out the door before anything else happened.

Aisu didn't accept it, just stared at the door and then made a dash for it. Trunks, taken off guard, stumbled a bit but regain his balance then he and Goku trailed after the green-eyed boy. It did not take long for Aisu to find his way to the door but it was blocked by Bulma and her black haired friend. Aisu skidded to a halt then ducked down a side hall, running into a panel-locked door seconds later. The boy just stood, leering at the door in a comatose state until Trunks found him.

"Come on Aisu! Don't stand round like that; meet my friends' mom," the small boy said with a tug to Aisu's arm.

The lavender haired boy pulled and tugged Aisu to meet ChiChi and then brought him to the kitchen to eat. It was then that Goku decided to try to get his mysterious story out in the open.

"Here," Goku offered, holding out a plate of cookies but Aisu refused them.

"How did you end up in the middle of the forest? I mean, I haven't seen you round here before," The saiyan tried again.

Green eyes stared at him blankly. Trunks gulped down his cookies in half a minute and ran to get more.

"What do you remember from before you woke up here?"

There was a pause and Goku opened his mouth to ask another question when a tiny sound came from the boy.

"I don't want to say…"

Goku looked a bit confused.

"You can tell me anything. I'm your friend!"

Aisu turned his head down to the table in silence then Trunks piped up, "I'm your friend too!"

There was a minute of still quietness before he spoke.

"I have friends… I did not know."

Both the saiyans looked shocked and simultaneously said.

"Everyone has friends!"

"Even my dad!" added Trunks as an after-thought.

Aisu's shoulders shook but he made no sound. Goku moved to comfort him then stopped, wondering if he should.

"My fiancée tried to kill me… She ran me through with a knife. She tried to do it before, but I stopped her somehow… This time, I was too scared…"

His voice trailed off, and he looked up, his eyes emotionless and dull, like he had just died. Goku just gapped, his jaw hanging open. Trunks was too busy eating to hear the small explanation of Aisu's suicide attempts.

"There. You have it. Can I kill myself now?"

There was a steely tone to his voice, almost as if he had switched places suddenly with an annoyed Vegeta or Piccolo. Goku shook his head.

"No one's killing anyone at the moment. We're going to make sure of it!"

Aisu nodded dully, frustrated and ashamed of himself for having told. At least he could try again later…

* * *

Kikasha: Anyone who's getting tired of the suicide attempt say 'I'! And I'll stop.

Aisu: You're making me pathetic!

Kikasha: That's life my friend, unfair.


	12. It’s Time to Spar!

Pins and Needles

Kikasha: As you all know, I do not own DBZ.

Krillen: I'm in the one right?

Kikasha: No… the next one.

Krillen: -kicks the ground- oh well

Chapter 12

Last time, in a pathetic attempt to reveal the new boy's past, Goku finds out that Aisu was an attempted murder victim. (Random person: -says thoughtfully- that explains the wounds…) The saiyan now has to find a way to make his friend believe that he was put in this world for a purpose. How better to do this than by losing intentionally to him in a spar! Lets join Goku, Goten and Trunks in their next quest…

It's Time to Spar!

Trunks and Goten tugged the metallic haired boy's hands, pulling him into a yellowish green field where Goku had said he'd spar.

'What ever that is,' thought Aisu in boredom.

"Well, we're here!" Goku said, walking up behind the hyper little ones.

They cheered and pranced around before hopping into 'serious' fighting positions. Goku laughed.

"Go on," He said, moving Aisu out of the way with a strong grip on his forearm.

Aisu was now curious as the two stared at each other with frowns.

"What a 'spar'?" He asked, a bit scared.

Goku indicated to the two as they sprang at each other, sort of wrestling, before Trunks lashed out with a sidekick. Goten blocked with his shoulder then leapt away, tossing a small ball of ki at his friend. Aisu gasped silently as it exploded on Trunks, causing the boy to fly back.

"Don't worry, he's fine."

Goku was smiling at the young man, making him feel uneasy. He frowned.

"You expect me to…to," He spluttered angrily, watching the kids take off into the air and exchange blows. "Fly and make little balls of yellow stuff?!"

Goku chuckled.

"No, but you could try to fly. It may work."

Aisu gave him a dirty look.

"Now come on! Take a shot!"

Aisu winced but pulled back his hand and pounded it into the side of Goku's head. The saiyan did not flinch, but smiled and softly directed a hit to Aisu's shoulder. The punch was not hard enough to send him flying but it hurt quite a bit. Aisu yelled and drew back his hand, his eyes dilating as he massaged his right shoulder.

"What the hell!" He shouted at thin air as Goku vanished from his sight.

"I'm behind you! Come on, turn round and try and hit me," Goku told the young man matter-of-factly.

Aisu tensed then spun around as quickly as he could, flinging a fist into his face in pure frustration and anger. He knew he missed but his anger a being under acute surveillance and baby-sat indoors for nearly two days straight, was being to seep out. Goku made a wondering sound and Aisu saw red, swiveling around towards the ground in a swift motion. He boy watched the saiyan's surprised expression before his leg jerked out and swept the man's feet out from under him.

Goku felt Aisu's anger and triumph when he kicked him down and was determined to keep the boy's attitude like that. So, of course, Goku went down but he rolled out of the way of the rapid poundings that came from Aisu's fists. The green eyes followed his roll and he stopped, holding his throbbing hand for a while as Goku seemingly scrambled to his feet.

"Whoa! What are you trying to do? Kill me?" Goku exclaimed, earning a scornful laugh from his son and his friend, who had stopped to watch.

Aisu, on the other hand, was anything but scornful…and happy. The boy ignored the comments and went back to trying to hurt Goku. There were kicks and punches with afew desperate flashes now and then, but after twelve minutes, Goku saw fatigue in Aisu's movements so decided to end it.

Goku's slowed, curled hand flew to strike Aisu's stomach but the boy grabbed it and turned the man's arm round to his back, holding it there. Aisu then used his left hand to punch the man in the neck, rendering him 'unconscious'. Dark eyes and lavender eyes widen in surprise and they cheered on Aisu, making him feeling all the more triumphant.

"You knocked out dad!" Goten cried, jumping up from the ground. "Cool!"

Trunks joined in by leaping into the air and doing a little Indian war dance although Aisu had already hobbled away and sat down in the shade, breathing heavily. Goten cautiously stepped over to his father and tapped his face gently.

"Dad… Hey dad! Aisu beat you! Haha!" He crowed, tapping his father's cheek again.

Goku's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, feigning weakness as he sat up, holding his head. He looked into his son's sparkling eyes and arched an eyebrow.

"What happened?" He asked, fake questioning dripping from his voice.

"Aisu beat you!" Trunks shouted down from towering over the two, pointing at the exhausted figure under the trees.

Goku smiled and glanced at the boy after checking the time on his blue watch. He climbed steadily to his feet and inwardly awarded himself for this small feat of putting confidence back into the seemingly lost figure. Goten and Trunks began a song they had learnt in school as they soared, arm in arm, back to the Son's residence in the orange pink sunset.

"Aisu?" Goku asked, walking over to the tree line.

The boy was half asleep, sprawled backwards on the moss. Goku laughed and practically dragged the boy upwards, ready to drag him home.

"Put me down!" He shouted, flailing round suddenly.

Goku chuckled, taking this to his benefit.

"Nope! You're going to learn how to fly!"

"Now!" Aisu bellowed, making his opinion that just then was not such a good idea, quite clear.

He stopped and though for a while, an idea popping into his head. Maybe, he thought, I could use this to my advantage later.

"Fine…Just put me down!" He snarled, hating when he was in the air.

* * *

Join us next time to see if Aisu will conquer his lesson of flight, or if Goku will have to carry him home. Will Aisu meet Krillen? And if so, how does the meeting take place? Find out next time on another episode of Pins and Needles!

* * *

Kikasha: Those of you who watch Yu-Gi-Oh would get the beginning and end statements. And if you do not, I recommend you do. It's a great anime! 


	13. Food… And falling!

Pins and Needles

Chapter 13

Food… And falling!

"As you wish! Geez!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

Goku looked taken aback as he heard Aisu's last order, letting him go at once. Aisu landed on his butt, and then fell over backwards, hitting his head on a root.

"Oops! Sorry…" Goku called down to him, floating down rather slowly.

"What in hell! You did that on friggin' purpose!!!!" Aisu screamed.

Goku held out a hand, shaking his head.

"No, I didn't."

Aisu glared at it and heaved himself to his feet with a groan, feeling him muscles screaming at him for his effort. Goku stood back and dropped his hand, noticing the girlish appearance Aisu seemed to take with his blue hair glinting and framing his bored green eyes and seemingly thin face. The saiyan smiled and began his flying lesson.

-/Half an hour later/-

Wham!

A whole lot of cursing was heard a good distance away by a certain namek, who was under a glistening, freezing cold waterfall

"That was good! Try doing the same thing again."

Aisu growled, rubbed his left knee and threw Goku a dirty glance, which he caught in a soft mitt and returned with a smile. The young man sat down again and placed his palms on his kneecaps and began to hover up to the night sky in a trance-like manner. The boy reached to a height of four feet before opening his eyes and seeing Goku's face peering at him. He yelled in shock and fell again, Goku not catching him because he wondered whether he'd fly in mid-fall.

After three and a half falls, twelve hovers and Aisu almost falling asleep, Goku managed to help Aisu fly. He noticed a red spark around the boy's shoes every time he took flight. The boy felt the man's eyes on him the whole time and silently berated himself for saying he wanted to fly. Suddenly, as he landed, Aisu experienced a sensation in his legs like they were abruptly replaced by thousands of buzzing bees or flies.

The 'little wolf' fell forwards and blinked, his expressionless face back with a bit of surprise. Goku rushed over to him and stooped down, his eyes smiling but his face worried as he tried to help him sit up. The boy swatted away the helping hand then slowly moved into a sitting position, his legs bent abnormally to the side, not like he cared because he could not exactly sense the pain.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked, after slinging the boy's arm over his shoulder.

Green orbs caste an icy stare at the spiky haired saiyan.

"Can't feel my legs," Aisu replied shortly.

Goku nodded amiably.

"Best get you home then!" He said cheerfully, and put a finger to his forehead before they both vanished.

Aisu nearly jumped away from the saiyan, almost forgetting he had not the use of his legs. The saiyan chuckled and gave his wife, who had just walked into the living room, an apologetic glance.

"I thought you were coming home before dark! Goten's spending the night by Trunks and Gohan's by Videl again," Chi-Chi said, striding to the kitchen. "Are you two hungry?"

Goku answered immediately while Aisu gave a small nod. The three sat down and Chi-Chi watched in amazement as Aisu filled his plate twice before shoveling the food into his mouth. The saiyan, after eating, cleared up the dishes and placed them in the sink. Chi-Chi yawned slightly and stood to go wash up, but Aisu stopped her from entering the kitchen.

He shooed her back upstairs then dragged Goku in with him to wash the dishes. Goku gave him a pitiful look.

"This," Aisu snarled. "Is payback. Wash 'em!"

Goku sighed and scooped up a sponge before giving a dirty bowl a long swipe with soapy water. He saw right away that the young man was in an angered mood and he did not want the out come to be as bad as it could get, and that included deaths.

As the soft clunk of the last dish was heard, Goku was out of the kitchen and outside, standing on the lawn. Aisu joined him in star-gazing with a sour but calm look etched on his face, mainly because of his recently obtained bruises. The young man could not understand why everyone disliked him so and, as a shooting star appeared in a burst of light in the vast darkness, he wished for someone to take a liking to him.

Little did he figure out that Bulma, Trunks and Goten already did.


End file.
